Mision
by Sarakerim
Summary: —¿Q-qué haces inútil pervertido?—gritó Sakura. —Nada, nada, tenías un bicho peligroso, iba picarte ¡no me pegues por favor!—vociferó Naruto. Naruto y Sakura tendrán que realizar una misión juntos.


**naruto © masashi kishimoto.**

* * *

No quiero perderte, eres mi amigo más importante.  
Eres mi mejor amigo  
Pero no puedes ser mi novio

.

.

.

Era un día hermoso y tranquilo en la Aldea Oculta entre la Hoja, los pájaros cantaban, las hojas de los arboles bailaban al compás del viento. Tanta tranquilidad era inusual y un regalo precioso, pero el grito estremecedor de alguién rompió la apacible calma. Era Sakura quien gritaba.

_Bien. Se fue al caño la tranquilidad de la Aldea_. Pensó cierto joven de cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos tan azules como el mar.

Sakura cuyo rostro denotaba furia, gritaba improperios al chico de cabellos rubios que apenado trataba de huir, pero ¿a dónde?, no había lugar en este mundo en el que pudiera escapar del enojo de su compañera —y más preciada amiga—.

Lo que era ridículo porque Naruto nada había tenido que ver con las acusaciones que la chica lanzaba contra él, sin embargo sabía que si la contrariaba simplemente le iba a ir peor. Por lo que decidió permanecer impasible como una roca.

—… y ahí estaba yo, no estudiando para la prueba porque simplemente pensé que me iba a ir bien, pero ahí están los resultados, reprobé y ¡todo es por tu culpa!, ¡tú culpa! Nunca te perdonare Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto que no había escuchado ninguna de las palabras que la chica había dicho en absoluto, levantó la mirada a la mención de su nombre. La chica siguió hablando.

—… tenías que venir con tu estúpido plan para ver películas y yo como buena amiga te deje pasar, porque últimamente no hemos pasado tiempo juntos pero no importa ¡sigue siendo tu culpa!

Naruto tenía la expresión en blanco, pero harto de aquel griterío se dispuso a hablar.

—En primer lugar Sakura deja que te recuerde— Naurto se rascó la cabeza confundido y después de unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron como platos, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo.

—¡Tú fuiste la que me hablo!—lanzó un dedo acusador hacia su amiga, que esquivo la mirada pareciendo apenada. —Que yo haya sugerido la película es otra cosa, en segundo lugar sino pasamos tiempo juntos es cosa tuya, y en tercer lugar yo no te obligue a no estudiar. Estás siendo demasiado inmadura y terca, y no tengo porque seguir escuchándote.

Naruto sabía que si seguía hablando, después se iba a arrepentir y por eso se cayó. Por eso y por la mirada que le lanzó Sakura, esa mujer tenía la habilidad de ponerlo de rodillas.

Sakura se quedó perpleja y lo que estaba a punto de decir murió en su boca después de escuchar a Naruto, estaba siendo infantil y ridícula, solo quería descargar su furia con alguien y Naruto que estaba cerca de pronto le pareció la persona más adecuada, pero eso no era una justificación estaba siendo cruel con su amigo, el único amigo de verdad que tenía y ahora se sentía apenada, compungida y triste.

No se había dado cuenta de cómo su relación había cambiado tanto con los años.

Naruto tenía razón si ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos era expresamente culpa de ella, porque cada vez que lo veía no podía olvidar la promesa que había hecho. Promesa que no había cumplido. Sasuke estaba muerto. De pronto tuvo ganas de llorar. Hacía más de dos años de aquello, pero algunas heridas nunca llegan a curarse del todo.

Y era mala, era tan mala que alejaba a Naruto a sabiendas que eso lo lastimaba porque a veces, a veces le gustaba saber que Naruto también sufría.

Lo miro, y sus ojos que siempre tenían la tonalidad del cielo despejado, esta vez estaban tormentosos. Se sentía en el ojo del huracán.

—Lo siento— fue todo lo dijo, estaba tan cansada de huir, de alejarse, tan cansada de todo, que fueron loa únicas palabras coherentes que su cerebro pudo procesar.

—Lo siento— repitió y lo sentía de verdad, todo el dolor que había guardado simplemente se liberó como una caja a la que ya no le cabe nada más y se desborda y rompe.

Las lágrimas caían como una cascada de sus ojos y no paraban de caer.

Naruto rara vez la había visto así y por eso se permitió darle consuelo, un abrazo, dejar que llorara en su hombro. Sakura agradeció el gesto.

—Lo siento, estoy mojando tu camisa.

—No importa tengo cientos iguales a esta— y era verdad tenia infinidad de camisas de ese tipo.

—Oh Naruto soy tan pésima amiga, tan mala persona, no merezco que me trates así—dijo, casi ahogándose con los sollozos.

—Sakura no digas eso, no es verdad—Naruto en un arrebato de locura beso sus pálidos cabellos color rosa.

Sakura se alejó de inmediato. Si Naruto se enojó, ella no lo notó. Ella se había vuelto experta en ignorar todo.

Naruto cerró los ojos y suspiró fuertemente el aroma del shampoo de Sakura, un aroma suave y delicado como ella. Quiso estirar sus dedos y tocarlo pero comprendió que no era una buena idea.

De pronto recordó la razón por la que fue a buscar a Sakura y se sintió apenado de haberlo olvidado por completo. Porque ese era el efecto de estar con Sakura, lo que provocaba en él.

—Humm Sakura-chan con todo lo que paso olvide que debíamos ir con obba-chan, tal vez es mejor apresurarnos antes de que se nos haga más tarde—. Esa mañana su sensei Kakashi le había avisado que la Hokage quería verlo a él y a Sakura. Las razones él no se las podía imaginar, podían ser infinidad de cosas que en ese momento no tenía ganas de pensar.

Así que agradeció que su cerebro le haya recordado algo y de paso lo haya salvado de un momento incómodo con Sakura, —más incómodo de lo que ya era—.

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y Naruto le tendió un pañuelo para que se sonara la nariz, sumamente apenada lo hizo y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Claro— dijo Sakura después.

Naurto empezó a caminar pero Sakura lo detuvo y con rostro reflexivo y serio dijo:

—Naruto realmente me he portado fatal contigo estos últimos tiempos, lo siento de verdad—Sakura miraba a Naruto a los ojos, esperando ver resentimiento, ira, dolor pero su rostro era una muralla inexpugnable.

—Olvídalo, como yo lo he olvidado— Sakura capto algo en su mirada pero fue tan fugaz y breve que no tuvo tiempo de analizarla.

…-…

Ninguno hablo mucho después de eso, y mientras estaban con la Hokage se miraban nerviosos. Tsunade una mujer guapa entrada en la edad adulta les daba las órdenes de su próxima misión, Sakura estaba tan conmocionada que no presto atención a nada que no fuera Naruto y ella solos en una misión, ¡solos!, ¡ellos dos!

—Es relativamente fácil, solo tienen que ir a entregar a la Aldea del Té lo que hay en este paquete—señaló con gesto casual una bolsa que estaba en el suelo. Naruto y Sakura giraron la cabeza al suelo.

—Pero ¿por qué solo nosotros? —preguntó Sakura impaciente, no creía soportar estar tanto tiempo con Naruto después de lo que había pasado, necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar, para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—Son de los ninjas en quienes más confió y hacen un equipo formidable, además que en esta misión el excesivo número de miembros los pondría en peligro porque serían más fáciles de rastrear para los enemigos. Entre menos persona vayan, mejor—Sakura estaba apunto de decir algo pero la voz autoritaria de la Hokage la interrumpió.

— ¡Así que fuera de mi oficina y prepárense para irse de misión en cuanto estén listos, necesito que ese paquete este en la Aldea del Té lo más rápido posible!—y con un ademan de manos los despachó.

Naruto que inusualmente se había mantenido callado hablo al fin.

—Me parece genial que la Hokage confié tanto en nosotros y nos haya dado tan valioso paquete—Sakura simplemente lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, que podía decir, no estaba emocionada en lo absoluto, en otros tiempos habría corrido de alegría pero esos tiempos se habían ido.

Asintió hacia Naruto y se alejó para dirigirse a su casa.

—Entonces nos vemos en una hora Sakura-chan—gritó Naruto mientras veía como la chica se alejaba.

...-...

Con una mochila colgada a su hombro Sakura corría hacia las puertas de la Aldea para encontrarse con Naruto. Él ya estaba ahí por supuesto, con su típico traje naranja, listo para la misión. De pronto recordó lo agradable que era estar cerca de él y se acercó.

Naruto le sonreía y ella vio porque muchas chicas caían rendidas a sus encantos, Naruto era guapo y por primera vez se atrevió a mirarlo no como su mejor amigo, sino como el hombre en el que se había convertido. Y lo que vio le gusto, así que confundida deshecho todo pensamiento y le devolvió la cálida sonrisa.

—Sakura-chan debemos apurarnos si queremos aprovechar las horas de sol que nos quedan—dijo seriamente.

Naruto no era él mismo, igual que ella no era la misma, pero de alguna forma en Naruto el cambio era más evidente, se había vuelto más fuerte, más reflexivo, incluso más inteligente.

—Vamos entonces—dijo después de unos segundos.

El tiempo era perfecto, el sol brillando en el cielo, el viento revolviéndole el cabello. Y mientras se alejaban, Sakura más pensaba que no iba a poder soportar estar con Naruto todo ese tiempo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Tenía años que no publicaba nada por aquí, se siente extraño pero a la vez agradable.

Está historia la encontré en mi computadora mientras la limpiaba XD y me dije porqué no la publico, así que después de unos arreglos aquí esta el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Dudas, aclaraciones, recomendaciones, críticas, tomatazos, lechugazos, todo es bienvenido.


End file.
